


Smile for Me

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: AU August 2018 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - College/University, Attraction, College, Fluff, Luka is handsome, Luka is perfect model subject, M/M, Male Model, Marinette Matchmaking, Matchmaking, Modeling, Nathaniel needs a model, Photography, Photography Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Marinette and Nathaniel are taking a photography class together. Their first assignment is already promising to derail Nathaniel as he needs a male model as his first subject. Much to his consternation, Marinette has an idea for him, one he's not too keen on. At least, he wasn't until he got a good look at the guy she's chosen: Luka Couffaine. Can Nathaniel handle this new development?





	1. The Assignment and the Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2's prompt for AU Yeah August (College). I hope you enjoy.

 

“I can’t believe you convinced me to take this class, Marinette,” Nathaniel sighed, rereading the syllabus and wondering if he could seek out his advisor to drop the course. “We don’t know anything about photography.”

“That’s why it’s a beginner’s course, silly. Besides, I didn’t twist your arm too much.” She shot him a mock glare as she continued their walk toward the campus’s courtyard, her intent on lunch.

Still grumbling, Nathaniel added, “Well, where am I supposed to find a male model for our first assignment. It’s not liking I’m dating one like some people I know.”

She brought her hand up and tapped a finger on her chin as she thought about his predicament. A smile crept over her lips as she eyed the courtyard they’d wandered into, her mind clearly losing interest in food for the moment.

Seeing this, Nathaniel panicked. “Oh, no, Marinette. Don’t you dare! It’s bad enough you and Adrien keep trying to set me up with someone.”

He caught her moving forward and gripped her arm, hoping to stop whatever scheme she seemed to be developing for him. When she turned to stare at him with some chagrin, he loosened his grip but didn’t let go, knowing she couldn’t be trusted just yet.

“No, Mari! I mean it. I’ll figure it out.” He wagged his finger at her, the syllabus still gripped in his hand, causing a crinkling sound that seemed to emphasize his words.

She batted her eyelashes at him, feigning some innocence though failing as her wicked grin crept through the façade. “Why, Nath, I haven’t a clue what you mean. I’m simply here to get something to eat.”

“You know I wish for the days you and Adrien were still clueless. At least then, you stayed out of my love life,” he muttered, knowing she heard every word clearly. He peeked at her and found the smile she wore growing as her eyes darted around the room once again.

After a moment, she finally answered him. “You know what? You’re absolutely right. I’ll stay out of your love life.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him forward, using his surprise to propel him further into the room until they stood next to a table with a gorgeous guy with blue-tipped hair. In a whisper, she added, “Right after this.”

“Mari, no,” he hissed at her.

“Yes!” She waved at the guy, who’d glanced up upon their approach, much to Nathaniel’s embarrassment. “Hey, Luka. Have you met Nath yet?”

“No, I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure.” The guy named Luka looked over at Nathaniel and offered him a rather shy and endearing smile. “Hello, Nath.”

He couldn’t form words at the moment, his whole being freezing upon seeing that smile. He hadn’t seen such a nice smile in a long time, especially one directed at him.

“So, Luka, Nath here has a tiny problem. I was hoping you could help him out.” Marinette’s words shook Nathaniel out of his stupor.

“No, no problem. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” He waved his hands in front of him, yet again forgetting the syllabus in his hands. He really needed to put that away soon.

“Nonsense. I’m sure Luka would love to help.” Marinette turned to Luka and asked, “Wouldn’t you, Luka?”

“Sure. If I can.” He offered another smile, his eyes remaining amused yet interested on Nathaniel during this exchange. “What’s up?”

“Well, we need male models for our first photography assignment. I already have one, but poor Nath here needs one. I’ve seen you shirtless and know you’d be just the thing for Nath. Think you can help him out, Luka? Please?” Marinette’s hands clasped together in front of her, willing to beg the handsome Luka for help.

Nathaniel groaned low, not wanting Luka to think he wasn’t grateful. He had every intention of getting Marinette back for this later if he survived the humiliation anyway.

He dared a peek at Luka’s face to see how the other guy was handling the request, his eyes widening when he caught the warm smile waiting for him.

“Sure, I’d be happy to help, but Mari?”

“Yes?”

“Think maybe Nath and I could talk alone?”

Luka’s voice remained sweet but a teasing gleam had entered his eyes, something that had Nathaniel more than a little affected. Oh, he wasn’t sure he was safe after all. What had Marinette gotten him into?

She nodded and turned away before Nathaniel even had a chance to call her back or grip her arm. She offered him a quick wave and a wink, hurrying to the table across the way where Adrien had come to sit.

“So, how can I help?” Luka asked, his head resting on his propped and interlocked hands. His eyes remained kind yet curious as they watched Nathaniel.

Warmth flooded Nathaniel’s cheeks as he stammered, “You don’t have to. I mean, it’d be nice, but ugh, I’m shutting up.”

A low chuckle caught his attention, bringing his gaze to the older guy.

Nathaniel couldn’t believe how good-looking Luka was as Luka bent to retrieve a pen from his bag.

As Luka stood, he held out his hand for Nathaniel’s, smiling when the redhead’s hand rested in his. He uncapped the pen, much to Nathaniel’s growing embarrassment and something he couldn’t quite name and wrote out his name and phone number on the palm of the artist’s hand.

“Call me tonight, and we’ll set something up. Okay?” Luka shot Nathaniel a wink as well before sitting back down to gather his belongings.

“Yeah, sure, okay. That’s sounds good. Good. I’ll call you. Tonight. Then, we’ll talk.” His words eventually died out, having lost steam as Luka moved around the table and tapped Nathaniel’s cheek with one painted finger.

One more blink, Luka had disappeared in the growing throng of students coming to search for lunch.

_Oh, what had he gotten himself into?_


	2. The Photo Session

 

An audible gulp escaped Nathaniel's throat as he stared with wide eyes at the vision before him.

"Something wrong?" Luka asked, his hand running down the length of bared muscle while a smirk teased at the corners of his mouth. "This is what you needed, right?"

A deep red rushed to the amateur photographer's cheeks as he worked to keep from staring so openly at the chest and abdomen displayed. He failed with great success as his gaze kept creeping back, deepening his blush more each time.

"Nath? Are you okay?" Luka approached the redhead, his hand outstretched only to pull back when Nathaniel inadvertently winced and stepped back.

"I-I'm fine. Just warm. It's very warm in here, right?" He rushed to open a few windows and prayed a breeze would cool his burning cheeks. 

His luck didn't hold. Not even the smallest, lightest wind flow could be found. 

Groaning, he turned back to the room and found Luka fixing his shirt. It took only a moment to find his voice, "What are you doing? Are you leaving?"

A smile graced Luka's lips as he asked gently, "Would it bother you if I was?"

Forsaking his comfort wasn't an easy task for the normally shy artist, but seeing Luka leaving had created a panic he couldn't quite contribute solely to his photography project. His voice came out little more than a raspy sound as he confessed, "Yes."

"Okay, I'll stay a bit longer. Would it help if I kept my shirt on?" The teasing came back, gentle yet still there enough to cause another small rush of warmth to Nathaniel's cheeks.

Dratted red hair and pale skin. It never worked in his favor, he thought even as his gaze followed Luka's progress in buttoning the dark shirt. At least, he didn't have those amazing muscles staring at him, taunting him. He already had enough problems keeping a proper grip on his borrowed camera. Those muscles had almost sent the expensive piece of equipment crashing to the floor, ultimate destruction almost certain upon impact.

"I'm not always this awkward," he whispered, shame filling him a bit as he admitted a secret he hated. He didn't normally have a low opinion of himself, happy with the way he was, but something about Luka had him on edge, more than simple attraction. He could handle a simple crush. He'd done it with Marinette years ago, but this was different. Something important seemed to come with Luka, important enough to downright frighten the artist as he faced the upperclassman.

He didn't know Luka had moved closer, coming to stand behind him until he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. 

"Hey," Luka said in a soft beckoning voice. "I don't think you're awkward."

Turning, Nathaniel met blue eyes that shone bright, filled with a knowledge he wanted to explore and learn. "You don't?"

A single shake had Luka's blue-tipped locks dancing to a silent song only they could discern. "No. I actually think you're pretty cute."

The younger man couldn't help sputtering as he stared with wide eyes and raised brows. 

After a moment, Luka seemed to take pity on him as the musician leaned in, his lips almost too close yet not close enough as he said, "Now, how about we work on getting you the best grade on this project? If you succeed, I'll take you out to celebrate, anywhere you'd like."

Rising to the challenge, Nathaniel nodded, pulling up the camera and pointing to the small setup he'd completed prior to Luka's arrival. 

"Let's do this."

The next few hours, they worked to create several poses that showcased the male form as per his professor's instructions. Nathaniel had several shots by the time three hours had passed, almost sure he'd have enough to get one of the highest marks. 

As he scrolled through the pictures, he felt Luka move closer, his eyes assessing each photograph. His voice whispered over the exposed skin of Nathaniel's neck, creating a shivering effect. "You're quite talented, Nath. I wonder what other hidden talents you have."

"I guess you'll just have to come around again to find out." He smiled at the smooth line he'd delivered, surprised by his own level of ease with the musician. 

Warmth spread over his cheeks and pooled in his middle as Luka's gaze swept over him, catching the way it lingered in certain spots. "I just may have to do that."

All too soon, Luka said his farewells, having an appointment before a gig at a local cafe that evening. 

Nathaniel had seen him off, his smile refusing to leave as he repeated the invitation to join Luka at the cafe after his gig.

He didn't know if he had the courage just yet, but he knew he wanted to go.

He just might have to take this chance. 

There was just something about Luka that held him captivated.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
